Syaoran's Dairy
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: This is a story by my friend, Tsuki. :)
1. Default Chapter

SYAORAN'S DIARY  
  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Today I met her again.   
  
My heart went wild and beat rapidly,  
  
'Cuz she's the girl that I had grown to love.  
  
Her auburn hair flows around her face,  
  
as she makes her way toward her friends  
  
She stops when she notices me.  
  
Her eyes catch mine.  
  
I can't help but stare,  
  
stare into her deep emerald eyes,  
  
which are flashing at me.  
  
At least that's what I thought.  
  
I spun around and saw Yukito.  
  
'She was waving at him,' I told myself sadly.  
  
I hung my head low.  
  
Suddenly, she came up to me,  
  
asking worriedly if I was ok.  
  
I make no sound inspite of myself.  
  
Oh, how I want to hold her in my arms  
  
and say those 3 words that are  
  
caught in my throat.  
  
'Why can't I say it?' I ask myself.  
  
'Cuz she likes someone else.' A voice in my head answered.  
  
That's right, no matter how much I cared   
  
her love for Yukito would never change.  
  
So I had decided one thing,  
  
I'd stay out of her way.  
  
Then she'll be happy.  
  
But I can't stay away!  
  
She keeps being nice to me  
  
even though I was gloomy.  
  
I just wanted to say how sorry I was,  
  
for all of the mean things I had done to her.  
  
Would she forgive me?  
  
Probably not. Why should she?  
  
I've been everything to her but kind.  
  
Even though she's never said that she minds.  
  
But how much do I know about her!?  
  
I snap back into reality and say,  
  
"I'm okay"  
She smiles warmly at me.  
  
It makes made my heart skip a beat.  
  
I thought I would have a heartattack.  
  
She wouldn't stop smiling at me like that.  
  
But I didn't want her to stop.  
  
Am I going crazy?  
  
"Good, I'm glad," She said warmly.  
  
I felt a pain shoot through my heart,  
  
when she walks passed me to her beloved.  
  
I look at them laughing.  
  
She seems so happy around him.  
  
'Why?' I ask myself when I already know the answer.  
  
I know perfectly well why she loves him.  
  
It was so obivious that everyone knows.  
  
His pale skin shines a light of caring,  
  
My face shows no emotion.  
  
brHis brown eyes show understanding and kindness,  
  
But my amber ones always have a shield.  
  
I have shown nothing but coldness and distance.  
  
I am nothing compared to him.  
  
So guess what diary?  
  
I make another promise to myself.  
  
I would be happy as long as she's happy.  
  
I would do anything to keep her smiling.  
  
Even if it mean helping her get the one she loves  
  
Which obiviously is not me.  
  
The thought hurt me so.  
  
The pain was unbearable.  
  
I want to break down and cry.  
  
But instead something weird happens.  
  
It was a small one but rather rare coming from me.  
  
A smile had formed on my face,.  
  
at the thought of her being happy.  
  
So that's it for today, diary.  
  
I really want to drop dead right now.  
  
even though she doesn't care for me a lot,  
  
the thought of losing a friend may hurt her.  
  
So diary tell me,  
  
Why bother making her sad, right?  
  
I hope that the next time I write in here,  
  
It will be about me making her happy…  
  
Syaoran Li.  
  
END   
  
  
  
So what do u guys think? Bad, good please give me comments. I looooooove comment s. Even flames…err… not really but if u guys did sent me flame please be gentle about it 'cuz this is my first fic so…I know I'm suck. So mail me and let me know that I'm suck. Please mail me thanks. I was thinking of writing another one, its on sakura's P.O.V. I only write the next one if peole like this one. So mail me and let me know. Thanks and sayonara.  
  
My E-mail is moonlight_melody15@hotmail.com the name I use is Tsuki. Call me that, 'cuz I like it.  
  



	2. Sakura's Diary

So, here it is Mina 'Sakura's diary', the sequel to 'Syaoran's diary'. Hope u all enjoyed it as much as u enjoyed 'Syaoran's diary'. Thanks for all the feedbacks.   
Disclaimer: OK, I try to make this as less painful as I can. So here it goes:  
I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA   
  
  
SAKURA'S DIARY   
  
  
  
Dear diary, today I met him again.  
  
Yes diary, It's the boy who always called me a weakling and pathetic.  
  
I feel weird whenever I am around him.  
  
My heart keeps beating faster and faster.  
  
Why is that, diary?  
  
This evening I stole a glance at him,  
  
And saw he was smiling.  
  
It was a small one but rather rare coming from him.  
  
Why is he always frowning?  
  
But that help make his smile special!  
  
His smile makes my heart melt.  
  
I can just feel my heart beating faster and faster,  
  
And heat start creeping up my face when I stare at him.  
  
The smile changes his whole feature.  
  
He looks gentle and caring now.  
  
But something is wrong…  
  
His sparkling amber eyes seem really sad,  
  
But he is smilling?!…  
  
Suddenly, he slowly turns around and walks away…  
  
'Wait, why?' I ask myself.  
  
'Do you hate me that much?'  
  
' Too much that you don't even want to be around me?'  
  
'Even in school and everywhere else…'  
  
'Whenever I come in close contact with you…'  
  
' You run off with your record speed.'  
  
I want to run up to him.  
  
And tell him my feelings.  
  
But I stop…  
  
'What are my feelings for him?'  
  
'What did I want to tell him?' I ask myself.  
  
Once, my friend told me that,  
  
The feeling I had was love.  
  
But how do I know if was love?  
  
Is longing to see him....  
  
Wanting him to be happy,   
  
And ready to sacrifice my life for him, love?  
  
' Yes it is' my friend told me  
  
And 'yes it is' is what I told myself  
  
As day pass by the feeling becomes clear to me.  
  
I…I do love him!  
  
I love him so much.  
  
I want to be around him all the time.  
  
But it hurt me so, to know that he doesn't love me back.  
  
' Hey, how do I know that he doesn't love me?' I asked myself.  
  
'Isn't it obivious?' my inner voice said  
  
' He always called you a weakling and pathetic'  
  
'But he always helped and saved me' I battle with my innerself.  
  
'He did the same for Meliling.'  
  
That thought stops me from running up to him.  
  
'Yep, he's kind to everyone.  
  
Even though he didn't say it.'  
  
'I'm just like another one of his friends, nothing special' I tell myself sadly.  
  
I stood there, watching him leave  
  
His figure gets smaller and smaller as he leaves, then disappears.  
  
I'm afraid diary, I really am…  
  
Does he had the same feelings toward me   
  
As I have towards him?  
  
What if he hates me?  
  
Tears are whelming up in my eyes now, diary!  
  
But I don't know how to stop it.  
  
Syaoran can….  
  
All my fears dissapear when he is near.  
  
All my sorrows go away when he comforts me.  
  
He has brought true love to my life,  
  
And I can't hold back any longer.  
  
I want to tell him how I feel.  
  
But how am I supposed to express my feelings to him?  
  
What if he rejects me…?  
  
And we lose our friendship?  
  
But one day I hope I have enough courage…  
  
To tell him-my first and true love-  
  
My true feelings…  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
  
  
Bawwwaaa, I'm done. I'm so happy. I want to personally thank Lady-rapidash for helping me. Without her help, this fic won't even go up. Please visit her website it got some pretty neat fanfic, too. Her website address is: http://www.geocities.com/lady_rapidash and also thanks everyone that had gave my feed back on my last fic. So for new one I need new comment…Feed back? Anyone? Please…. I love comments. If u had read my last fanfic 'Syaoran's diary' u had already know my E-mail. For new reader this is my E-mail: moonlight_melody15@hotmail.com.  
  
This is for 'The seeling wand': The seeling wand had suggest that I should write a fic about Sakura found out that Yukito loves someone else and Syaoran comfort her. Pretty good idea the seeling wand. I'll think about it. ^_^ Ja  
  



End file.
